


The Meeting Place

by insynchlikeharmony



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insynchlikeharmony/pseuds/insynchlikeharmony
Summary: Just a little DoctorxRose drabble based on The Last Shadow Puppet's song, "The Meeting Place". (My first and probably last DW drabble lol)





	The Meeting Place

**The Colder the night gets  
** **The further she strains  
** **And he doesn't like it  
**Being this way****

* * *

********** **

The TARDIS reached its destination. Ten minutes ago, actually. The Doctor just wasn't sure if he could open those doors.

_"Think about it, Doctor. One last day with your beloved. Which day would you choose?"_

__

Truth of the matter was he didn't have to think that long about it. In fact, he had thought about it many times before. And he came to the same every time.

"Rose Tyler…"

He never got a chance to finish. And it was one of his biggest regrets.

What waited on the other side of that door was a heart-broken Rose Tyler who had just admitted her love for him.

What was he to do? He had undergone another regeneration since she last saw him, but he knew he could reach her. Just like he did the first time.

He threw open the doors to find him standing on that ever-familiar beach. With both Pete and Jackie's eyes bulging from their sockets and Mickey clasping a hand to his mouth, Rose stopped dead in her tracks.

"Rose Tyler… I love you more than you could ever understand."

She turned about face and was face-to-face with this man she'd never seen before now, but felt like she knew him her entire life.

"D-Doctor?" Fresh tears now forming in her eyes.

"In the flesh…"

She ran to him and snogged him full on the mouth. Once the need for air was too much, they broke apart and smiled to each other.

"They keep trying to split us up, but they never ever will."

He let out a light chuckle before saying, "Never ever.

* * *

**I'm sorry I met you darling  
** **I'm sorry I met you  
** **As she turned into the night  
**All he had was the words  
**"I'm sorry I met you darling  
**I'm sorry I left you"********


End file.
